


天使与恶魔

by imozamurai



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imozamurai/pseuds/imozamurai
Summary: R18，天使恶魔的官图梗





	天使与恶魔

已经是第128片了。

天使神乐沮丧的从地上捡起自己刚刚掉落的羽毛，看向身旁的界碑。

界碑上有三幅画，左边描绘的是一个天使掉到了地狱里，翅膀也断了，右边描绘的是这个天使的翅膀又恢复完整，双脚已经飞离地面。

而中间那幅，描绘的则是这个天使和一个恶魔的身体紧紧缠绕在一起，做着不可描述的事情。

“又在研究这些画啊，你想清楚了吗？”

神乐回过头去，看到衣冠楚楚的恶魔冲田正在向自己走来，顿时觉得十分火大。

自己沦落到这个境地，都要怪这家伙。

 

天使与恶魔素来不和，对于那些生前无恶不作的灵魂，前者一向奉行用爱感化，后者则认为只有严苛的惩戒才能奏效。

128天前，在神乐参与的第18次神魔大战中，她又跟宿敌冲田相遇了。每次遭遇这家伙时，两人都会打的不可开交，直到双方大将宣布休战才能被队友勉强拉开。然而这一次遭遇战中，太过恋战的神乐在与冲田的一路追打中，不知不觉跟着他来到了地狱的最深处，被困在了这里。

这一层地狱是用来囚禁罪大恶极的恶徒的，极少有灵魂能沦落到这层。恶魔冲田因为能让其余各层的所有恶灵都俯首认罪，所以被分配来掌管空空如也的最底层。

而神乐并不了解这些，她只知道天使一旦进入了地狱的最底层，是没有办法突破结界出去的。即使是能在地狱畅行无阻的冲田，也没法把自己带去上一层。

 

“不如我们来合作吧，别说你了，其实我也想回去。”在神乐被困了5天后，冲田终于向她提议。

“你……也想？”神乐疑惑的看着眼前的恶魔。

“其实我以前也是你们的一员。”冲田的眼神很坦诚。

的确，只有曾经是天使的恶魔，才能拥有那样好看的外表。

“来到这里后，我发现只有按照那个界碑上的说法做才能出去，但是当时没有合作的同伴。”

神乐顺着冲田手指的方向看过去，看到她来的第一天就发现了的界碑，她知道碑上是什么内容，顿时涨红了脸。

“别想糊弄我啊！你这个堕落的家伙！”

“信不信随你，反正我也不着急了。不过据我所知，天使每在地狱多呆一天，就要掉一片羽毛，等你羽毛掉光了，就只能给我作伴了哦。”

恶魔冲田说完后，把嘴里的泡泡糖吹成了一个大大的泡泡，悠然自得的走开了。

神乐相信冲田没有骗自己，因为那个界碑上的画是每层天堂和地狱都有的神谕，是关于如何上升或下降一层的指示。由于这层已经是最底层了，所以那肯定是关于上升的指示。只是，这个指示，她是怎么也办不到的。

 

于是，神乐就被困到了现在，羽毛已经掉了一大半了。

这些天里，她能接触到的只有冲田，两人一般是见面就打。即使偶尔能好好聊几句，最后通常还是因为一语不合，以一顿神乐占上风的对殴收场。

每次对打过后神乐都很怨念，虽然地狱的结界不仅没有削弱她的实力，反而能让她经常痛扁冲田，但是她却始终冲不破这奇怪的结界。

更可恶的是，冲田每天来给她送饭的时候，都会自作主张的讲一个关于天堂的美好故事，气的神乐每次都想把食物扣到他的脸上。

她也知道，如果羽毛掉光了，就算突破了这一层的结界，也飞不回天国了。思来想去，为今之计只有和那小子合作了。

“决定了阿鲁，我可以跟你合作。”思索完毕的神乐给出了答案，她的手攥紧了刚才捡起的羽毛。

“觉悟挺高嘛。”冲田有点意外。

“不过，你小子以后绝对不能把今天发生的事情说出去。”

“放心吧，我虽然已经是恶魔了，但也不想被人嘲笑品味差。”

“别废话了，快点开始吧。”神乐一反常态的没有回击冲田的嘲讽，只是低着头站在那里，一看就是下了很大的决心。

“那么，从现在开始，就不许反悔了。”

冲田走到神乐面前，将手绕到她的颈后与腰间，解开了连身衣的两个结扣，轻盈的羽衣随即落到神乐的脚下。

天使洁白无瑕的身体瞬间完整的呈现出来，只有遮蔽下体的小裙裤还没有脱掉。

身体就这样轻易的暴露在死对头面前，神乐还是难为情的闭上了双眼。

“天使大人的胸部没有想象的那么平嘛。”

冲田打量着神乐的身体，她的胸部虽然不是很丰满，但发育的很漂亮。

“想象？你这家伙果然早就对我不怀好意了吧……”神乐皱着眉头质问。

“非要这么想的话，我也不介意。”

冲田一边回答，一边握住了少女娇美的乳房，通过毫不怜惜的揉捏来感受那份女性独有的柔软与弹性。

“嗯……轻点喂！”

被揉疼的神乐躲靠到冰冷的墙上，她感觉冲田开始亲吻舔吮她的胸部，男性舌尖和唇部的陌生触感像过电一般，让她又酥又麻，被舔吮后的粉红色乳尖开始微微颤动。

“不许在我的身上留下口水，感觉好恶心阿鲁……”闭着眼睛的神乐表情十分嫌弃。

冲田抬起头，无奈的看着神乐。

“喂，从刚才开始我就想说了，你的表情不要这么悲壮好不好，明明就是在做很舒服的事情吧。”

“哪里舒服了啊？舒服的只有你一个人诶！”神乐半睁开一只眼睛反驳道。

“等着吧，马上你就不这么想了。”

“好啊，我倒要看看你这个小鬼有什么招数呢。”

冲田没有再接话，他俯下身，沿着神乐浅浅的腹白线向下吻去，吻过她可爱的肚脐、小腹。少女光洁的腰腹，就像雪白的绒缎一样平滑细腻。

随着亲吻的位置越来越靠下，神乐的心情开始有些悸动。只是因为敏感怕痒吧，她这样自我暗示着。

然后，神乐感到冲田开始用手指摩擦自己的私处，虽然有遮羞的小裙裤挡着，但是还是有一种很舒服的感觉逐渐传来。

冲田也发现，在自己的抚摸试探下，丝质的白色布料开始出现濡湿的水痕，渐渐变得透明。

于是，感觉时机已经成熟的恶魔，在手中变出一把剪刀，开始剪掉天使身上最后一点碍事的布料。

“你这死混蛋想干什么啊？快停下！”神乐睁开眼睛，紧张的命令道。

“劝你不要乱动哦，这把剪刀可是很锋利的。”冲田并没有听她的。

敏感的肌肤清楚感受到剪刀冰凉的刀背，神乐的确也不敢乱动，只能任由冲田动作。

听着剪刀咔嚓咔嚓的声音，神乐发现自己的身体竟莫名有些亢奋起来，作为天使的她为自己的反应感到惭愧。

其实，当人类的身体处于可能受到伤害的危险边缘时，性快感经常会同恐惧一道被引发。这一点，天使和恶魔也不例外。

不过，身为天使的神乐并不会了解，只有见识过地狱亡灵百态的冲田，才深谙此道。

“哎呀，已经变得黏糊糊的了。”当除掉最后一片碎布时，冲田发现那块布已经被少女的汗水和爱液完全浸透。

“不要啰嗦了，赶快继续吧。”神乐别过脸去，紧紧抿住了嘴。

冲田蹲下身，检查了一下她身体的状态，只见小豆豆还是被两片粉嫩的小肉瓣包着，他用手指轻轻撑开小肉瓣后，神乐的身体微微抖了一下，冲田发现她敏感的小豆豆已经有些充血泛红。而那已经充分湿润的爱穴，看起来也是娇嫩可口。

“果然还是很纯洁的天使嘛。”冲田感叹道。

被这样羞耻的观察着的神乐，闭着眼睛不断提醒自己不能在恶魔面前失态，直到自己的身体忽然被冲田微凉的舌尖侵入。

“唔……不要这样！” 神乐发出一声低呼。

柔软湿滑的舌尖，开始在少女最敏感娇嫩的内壁搅动试探，她的双腿瞬间脱力发软，然而身体的下滑只会让舌尖入侵的更深。虽然神乐还勉强站得住，但是私处已经开始分泌大量的汁液。

这样的姿势对冲田也有些麻烦。于是，他脱下外套铺到地上，扶住神乐的腰，把她放倒到外套上面。

“诶？你要干什么？”神乐有点不明所以。

冲田没有解释，直接把她的双腿抬了起来，让她的腰部以下全部悬空，只有头和翅膀还能靠到地面。

然后，他把头埋到神乐的腿间，开始继续品尝那未经人事的地方，只是这一次，不光是舌尖的侵犯那么简单了，他开始发力吮吸保护少女蜜穴的两片肉瓣。

在这种完全失控的姿势下，神乐的意识瞬间暴走，她的身体开始不停的发抖，呼吸也变得急促起来。

“啊啊！快……快停下啊！”

天使无力的抵抗对恶魔只能适得其反，被神乐强烈的反应激励到的冲田，变本加厉的在她最敏感的地方吮咂撩拨。

因为臀部脱离地面，神乐无法让下肢发力来摆脱冲田，她的小腹与双腿从颤抖逐渐变成痉挛，她能做到的只有双腿紧紧夹住冲田的脖子，可这也会让身体的敏感度变本加厉。

“嗯……够了……已经够了……快要忍不住啦……”

神乐开始认栽，冲田轻柔的鼻息让她发痒，逐渐清晰的吮吸声让自己羞愧不已，舌尖一刻不停的搅动更让自己心潮澎湃。她的大脑开始一片空白——

终于，少女的娇躯突然发出一阵极其剧烈的痉挛，箍着冲田的双腿也同时松开，从他的肩上滑落下来。

“呀啊啊……”

神乐终于无法自持的迎来自己的第一次高潮，透明的汁水像失禁一样从她的腿间汹涌而出，完全染透了冲田垫在她身下的外套。刚刚泄完身的神乐，脸颊绯红一片，眼神也迷离了许多。

“这回应该可以了阿鲁……”

平复呼吸后，神乐还是勉力坐了起来，也不顾刚才的失态了，一心想再去挑战一次结界。

“你还真是天真啊，一切还没有正式开始呢。”

冲田反剪住神乐的双手，让她没法站起来。这时神乐才发现，地狱的结界确实削弱了自己的力量。

“现在认输还来得及哦。”身后的冲田俯到她耳边提醒道。

“开什么玩笑，你太小看我了吧！”神乐还在嘴硬，但其实对即将发生的一切一无所知。

“既然这样，那我就不会停了。”

恶魔的尾巴慢慢缠到了神乐的身上，把她拉向尾巴的主人。

冲田一手继续扳着神乐的双手，一手将她浑圆可爱的小屁股抬高。

还没等神乐反应过来发生了什么，她就感觉一个烙铁棒一样炽热坚硬的异物开始逐渐入侵自己的身体。

虽然天使对性方面的概念很模糊，但是她也知道那是男人的什么东西。

“喂，慢一点啊，感觉好疼……”神乐忍不住说出了自己的真实感受。

冲田也感觉到在她体内的前进开始受阻，所以没有违背她的想法，停了下来。

但是，他缠在神乐身上的尾巴却活动起来，开始不断挑逗爱抚少女敏感的小豆豆和乳尖。

“唔嗯……”

冲田毛茸茸又极富韧性的尾巴，让神乐开始发出享受的声音，小豆豆和乳尖在这样的玩弄下也逐渐发硬。在她的身体放松下来的同时，她一直紧握着羽毛的手也不自觉的松开了，洁白的羽毛飘到了一片泥沼当中。

察觉到神乐状态的变化，冲田也开始继续挺进，在通过最初的狭窄后，少女膣内原本紧紧闭锁着的肉壁随着逐渐的突破而向两边舒展开来，用一种无与伦比的温暖、湿润与紧实迎接这个侵入的异物。

“唔……轻一点啊抖S混蛋。”

虽然疼痛缓释了一些，但是体内有撕扯感的神乐还是忍不住想骂冲田。

“你是天使里的夜兔一族吧，你们那族的自愈能力不是一向很好吗？”

“那不代表我们不怕疼啊！你这家伙刚才绝对弄伤我了吧？”神乐回过头抱怨道，冲田发现她的眼角好像噙着一点生理性的泪花。

“真的吗，我的动作已经很轻了……吧。”

冲田本来想反驳，却发现自己抽出的同时带出了几点血珠，只好乖乖打住。

“呃……你们这种伤口能自愈吗？”冲田有些歉疚的问道。

“不可能啊！绝对不可能了啊！”

“好吧……”

冲田暗自松了一口气，如果夜兔族的天使连这种伤口也会不断自愈，他真的没法继续做下去了。

罪恶感减轻了一些的他，又开始在神乐体内继续抽送，恶魔的尾巴也在配合主人去摸索天使的每一处敏感带，神乐的全身都不能幸免。

“哈啊……哈啊……”

每当冲田把神乐的腰拉近自己时，神乐都会忍不住发出喘息，身体的感觉也越来越强烈。

“你很喜欢我的尾巴吧？”冲田问。

“才没有，不要再让那条整天在地上扫来扫去的……脏兮兮的尾巴……碰我了啊……”

“脏吗？那就麻烦天使大人用嘴帮我洗干净吧。”

冲田一边说着，一边用手捏住神乐小巧的鼻尖，将尾巴塞进神乐因呼吸不畅而自然张开的嘴。

“呜……呜咕……”

毛茸茸的尾巴几乎快要顶到神乐的喉咙，差点让她吐出来。其实，冲田的尾巴和他本人一样很干净，桃心状的尾巴尖开始在神乐温暖的口腔中调皮的搅动。

冲田的手则代替自己的尾巴，开始爱抚揉弄少女胸前那对来回晃动的小兔子。

然而，冲田尾巴与手指带来的刺激，对于神乐而言都不如插入体内的那根异物来的厉害，那个“糟糕的东西”每一次的撞击，仿佛都能深入到她的心里。

冲田感觉神乐的小舌尖似乎开始主动舔舐自己的尾巴。

渐渐的，两人的交合之处因为汁液的泛滥而发出“噗叽噗叽”的声音，神乐为自己身体的不争气面红耳赤。

“你看，舒服的确实不只我一个人嘛。”冲田将含在神乐嘴里的尾巴抽出来，伏到她的耳边反问。

“不是这样的……啊啊……”神乐的回答里夹杂着悦耳的呻吟。

“那么，给你一个翻盘的机会吧。”

冲田骤然抽身，坐了下来，把神乐也拉过来，让她跨坐到自己的腰间。

在得以喘息的片刻间，神乐发觉自己的翅膀开始有生长的痒痛感，意识到界碑上的做法应该是可行的。于是，她决定坚持到底。

神乐的双手扶住冲田的肩，咬咬牙坐了下去。

“嗯……”

随着身体将挺立的异物吞没，被直顶到深处的神乐忍不住发出一声呻吟。因为感觉翅膀又生长了一些，受到鼓舞的她慢慢摆动起腰来。

然而，这并不是冲田想要的程度，于是，他双手握到神乐大腿根的位置，开始发力顶耸她的身体。

就像共振效应一般，当两人同时发力时，成倍增强的力度让神乐的官能体验达到了高点。

“啊，啊……慢一点啊！”

天使整个娇小的身躯都快被顶了起来，两人身体一次次严丝合缝的接合，让她持续不断的发出动听的娇声。

“哈啊，哈啊……感觉……好奇怪……”

“居然能让身为天使的你，发出这样的声音呢。”

“闭嘴啊！”

“咦？不是吗？还不让说了呀？”

“你等着……”

于是，神乐调整了一下呼吸，一把拽住冲田的领带，将他拉到自己的面前。

然后，她直接吻向了冲田，后者则是惊讶的睁大了眼睛。

她是想用吻堵住彼此的嘴吗？冲田明白了过来。

两人的唇像是吸在了一起，谁也不肯放过谁，直到索吻的一方含住了对方侵入的舌尖。

被神乐的主动搞得措手不及的冲田，和她一边吻着一边栽倒到了地上。

“……我看你这下还能说什么。”神乐结束了这个深吻，抹了抹嘴，长时间的接吻让她的小脸憋得通红。

冲田还是被她压在地上，两人的身体紧紧贴着，脸也靠的十分的近，近到可以体会到对方的心跳，可以看清对方眼中的自己，还可以感受到仿佛只有自己才能捕捉到的对方独特气息。

“的确不能说什么了。”说罢，冲田又回敬了神乐一个绵长的吻。同时，他抱着神乐的身体翻转过来，把她反压到自己的身下，两人的身体再度连接到了一起。

地狱最底层的恶劣环境，本不适宜任何生灵，周遭只有干涸的沼泽，以及荒草腐朽的气味。

神乐此时的状态却好的惊人，她的舌尖与冲田的舌尖纠缠在一起，身体也紧紧绞住了冲田的身体，像是要通过这两个地方的连接来榨走他全部的生命力，用于补给自己的翅膀。

只不过，冲田也不会让她轻易得逞，他坐了起来，两人一直粘在一起的唇终于分开了。

“看来，你已经适应了啊。”抽离神乐身体后，冲田看着她也坐了起来。

“这种事也不过如此嘛，好像还要做出多大的觉悟一样。”神乐故作嫌弃的用手抹了抹嘴。

“你是感觉无聊了吗？那就换个更新鲜的玩法吧。”说着，冲田将他的恶魔尾巴拉过来，准备将它的前部插入神乐的身体。

“这么大，怎么可能……”神乐看着冲田那桃心状的尾巴尖表示难以置信。

“可以的哦，那里可是能生出孩子的啊，何况你这家伙的身体承受力这么强……”

冲田把神乐的一条腿拉过来，对准她的身体，开始将尾巴缓缓送入她的体内。

“感觉……要撑爆了啊……”神乐咬着牙，感觉小腹开始有种说不出的酸涨感。

虽然神乐嘴里一直喊着“不可能”，但是她的爱穴却开始顺利的接纳恶魔尾巴的前端。

“你看，都已经进去了。”

的确，长时间的刺激，已经让少女的花径变得异常柔滑，并没有太阻止冲田的推进。

尾巴和男人的那里并不一样，可以通过手的控制来在膣内灵活的搅动试探。毛茸茸的尾巴在神乐的体内来回搔动摩擦，让她十分的心痒难耐。但是，她感觉自己的身体好像又少了一种充实感，就像是将自己的心情勾引到一个濒临爆发的边缘，却又始终得不到一个能引爆一切的火源。

“哈啊，哈啊……”

神乐已经满脸潮红，喘息也变得很剧烈，爱穴则是在一张一合的收缩，冲田知道她的身体已经十分渴望自己了。

“喂，还是……换成那个吧……”

神乐终于侧着脸小声呢喃道，脸上有着掩饰不住的羞赧。

“都听你的吧。”

冲田抽出已经变得湿漉漉的尾巴前端，抱起她的腰，男性赤色的凶器这次十分顺利的贯穿了神乐的身体。

“啊……”

神乐无法自抑的发出了一声满足的呻吟。因为这次她的腿被分的很开，冲田进入的比之前都要更深一些，让她感觉体内未被开发的深处一下子就被撑开了，好像直接顶到了心口一样。

侵入物表面突起的青筋，不断刮蹭着内壁的敏感点，将一波强过一波的酥麻感传到神乐的大脑里，伴随着一次次直捣最深处的结合，开始攻击她每个负责理性的脑细胞。

“感觉……好舒服……”

神乐脸上的红潮更加明显，她头顶的光环忽然开始减弱。

冲田也感觉到她在主动的收缩身体，来迎合每一次撞击。

“身体要化掉了啊……”

神乐的口中开始接续不断发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，她桃子色的头发间逐渐冒出像恶魔一样的犄角。

随着她身体内被撑开的狭窄空间不断被捣动，泛滥的汁水也被挤压出来。

“糟了……要到极限了……”

神乐的双手几乎要将冲田背部的衣料抓破，她的指甲变的尖锐起来。

然而，神乐并没有注意到身体上的这些变化，随着冲田腰间动作的加快，她的大脑已经接近一片空白。

“我可以射在里面吗？”

冲田忽然发问，一道汗水顺着他清秀的脸滴了下来，他也快到了极限。

“不要……快拔出来！”

神乐已经模糊的意识被冲田一语惊醒，她继续努力收紧小腹，因为以前听长者讲过，如果天使不幸和恶魔发生了关系，只要不让子宫降下来，就不会受孕。

“那你放松点啊……”

冲田更加难以退出了，因为少女柔软的肉壁紧紧的吸附着他即将爆发“危险因素”的凶器。这种收紧也让神乐自己的感觉更加强烈，好像五脏六腑都快要被捣碎了一样，交合之处也开始汁水四溅。

“真的……要去了啊——”

神乐再也无法控制住自己的身体，好像全身的能量都集中到了一起，从下体喷涌而出——她迎来了自己的第二次高潮。

随着紧绷的肌群一下子泄了劲，她的子宫不自觉的降了下来。与此同时，冲田也在她的体内射了出来，一股股白浊灌向了子宫口。

眼看着不属于自己的浓稠白浆混着爱液从体内溢出，神乐顿时觉得又羞又气，把一旁的衣物丢向冲田。

“都说了让你拔出来啊！”

“我也说了让你放松一点啊！不过你放心吧，不管你有没有怀孕，我都会负起责任来的。”冲田说这话的时候表情很正经，好像没有半点开玩笑的意思。

“怪我了？不要忽然说出负不负责这么沉重的话来嘛，明明是你自己控制不住的呀！”说到这里时，神乐像是发现了什么，不禁捂着嘴偷笑起来，“HOHOHO，恶魔先生其实就是个DT吧，还要装出一副身经百战的样子……”

“……”

冲田被神乐的毒舌搞得一时语塞。但当他发现她外表的变化时，嘴角又忍不住露出得意的微笑：

“你还是先照镜子看看自己的鬼样子吧。”

听到他这样的形容，神乐紧张的跑到不远处的暗河边，去看自己映在水面上的倒影。

只见她头顶的天使光环消失了，取而代之的是一对恶魔犄角，抱着头的双手长出了又长又尖的指甲。正当神乐感觉如遭雷击的时候，忽然发现自己白色的翅膀还安好无恙。

“太好了……一定不是真的阿鲁……”

正当她暗自庆幸的时候，一片羽毛忽然从她的背后掉了下来，落到了河面上，然后她转过头去，发现羽毛正一片接着一片的从她的翅膀上脱落下来。

同时，她忽然感觉身后很痛，似乎有什么东西在生长。

当她再次回过头看自己的倒影时，发现自己洁白的翅膀已经变成了黑色的蝠翼，一条毛茸茸的长尾巴也从身后噌地一下冒了出来。同时，像倒影一样，自己的手中也多了一条皮鞭——她已经被冲田彻底同化成恶魔的形态。

“怎么会……说好的神谕呢？你是骗我的吗？”神乐震惊的问向身后的冲田。

“我只是让你自己看啊，你也知道那块石头不是假的。”冲田指着界碑回答。

神乐扑向暗河边的界碑，看了几秒后，她恍然大悟：

界碑的确没有说谎。但是，三张图的顺序……被自己搞反了……

画的真实意思是，如果天使落下来后与恶魔交合，就会落得断翅并永远留在这里的下场。

“这下真是被你害惨了阿鲁！你其实早就发现了吧？是故意不说的吧？”

醒悟过来后，神乐杀气腾腾的拿着鞭子指控冲田。

“你以为我说了你就不会成为恶魔吗？要不是你本来就既恶劣又腹黑，怎么也不会堕落的。”冲田倒是一脸淡定，目光也十分坦然。

“你说的是你自己吧！我哪里恶劣了啊？”听到这样的评价，神乐有些激动。

“为了回到天国，可以和自己不喜欢的男人上床，这还不恶劣吗？”

“不对！不是这样的！”

 

空气忽然安静了下来，然后——

 

“喂，你刚刚……说了什么？”冲田开始怀疑自己听错了。

“没，没什么……”神乐别过脸去小声嘟囔着，脸上似乎有些红晕，“我只是想说，什么样的力量也不能让我做自己不想做的事。”

神乐这样的掩饰反而让冲田明白了她的心意。他走近了神乐，暗红色的眼睛里似乎泛着温柔的光。

“天国就那么好吗？我在那里的时候，觉得那儿其实很无聊。”

“也不是，我只是想修炼的更强，强到可以不输给任何人，也可以保护任何人……既然都是修行，天国也好，地狱也好，其实没有什么区别。”神乐抱着膝盖坐在河边，波光在她美丽的蓝眼睛里闪动。

“倒是你这个家伙，既然那么不喜欢天国，为什么还想回去？”她转过脸去，反问冲田。

“我其实也无所谓，只是原本有个喜欢的家伙在那里，不过现在这也不是问题了。”冲田与神乐对视着，语气也变得十分温柔。

两人的目光相接持续了几秒，然后神乐忽然站起身来，一把将冲田推倒在地。

“诶？你要干什么？”冲田对这个展开有些意外。

“既然决定留在这里了，那么，我的试炼也重新开始了。”

神乐一脚踩住冲田的身体，不让他站起来，手中的鞭子也蓄势待发。

“就让你当我的第一个对手吧，恶魔先生。”

 

地狱深处忽然传来大恶魔冲田的一声惨叫。

 

后来，地狱出现了一对让所有恶灵都闻风丧胆的妖怪夫妇。更可怕的是，这对夫妇还生了一窝和他们一样既漂亮又腹黑的小恶魔。这些小魔头日常最大的爱好就是折腾上一层的管理者——鬼之副长土方。此外，他们还有无穷无尽的好奇心。

“爸比，听说妈咪以前是天使，她是怎么成为恶魔的呀？”这天，孩子们眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，好奇的问冲田。

“咣——”还没等冲田作答，神乐就一个锅砸了过来。

“不许告诉他们阿鲁！”

已经对这一幕习以为常的小崽子们，淡定的看着自己的老爸躲过飞锅，追问道：

“那么，至少可以告诉我们，爸比是怎么从天使变成恶魔的吧？”

“抱歉，这个也不能告诉你们。”冲田准备起身离开，到神乐身边去。

“啊？快告诉我们！你这个抖S老爸！”

被孩子们追问着的冲田，笑着揉了揉他们的小脑袋，想起很多年前的一场对话。

 

那时候，小冲田每天回家路上，都能看见一个桃子色头发的小姑娘在与其他小天使玩独角仙。

“姐姐，以后我能和喜欢的女孩子在一起吗？”这天，在回家路上，小冲田忍不住问负责照顾自己的天使三叶。

“不行呢，小总，天使是不可以有男女之爱的。”

“当天使这么无聊啊，既不能惩戒那些大坏人，又不能和喜欢的人在一起。”小冲田嘟着嘴抱怨道，“我要怎么样才能实现这些心愿呢？”

“怎么样都不行的，只有恶魔才能为所欲为哦。”三叶微笑着回答。

 

全文终


End file.
